La otra vencedora del distrito 12
by Mimi Weasley
Summary: Después de años encerrada en su casa Lena sale de su interior para enfrentarse a la revolución y a su peor pesadilla su posible participación en los 75º juegos del hambre
1. Chapter 1

**N/A Descargo de responsabilidad: Los juegos del hambre no me pertenecen solo mi OC **

**Este capítulo ya se que este cap es muy pequeño procuraré que los siguientes sean más grandes.**

* * *

**La otra vencedora del distrito 12**

**Capítulo 1**

Siento que me dirijo a la plaza como un perro va al matadero pero, al mirar alrededor me doy cuenta, todos vamos igual. Niños y niñas de entre 12 y 18 años van la plaza del distrito 12, son separados de sus padres y juntados en grupos por edades mientras los agentes de la paz los vigilan para que no se escapen en un ataque de desesperación, hoy es el día, el día en que se elegirán a los tributos para ir a los juegos del hambre, llevo ya varios años yendo a ese lugar pero la sensación de que este es el último día de mi vida no desparece, probablemente nunca se irá hasta que cumpla los dieciocho y me libre de todo esto, esto que puede llegar a ser mi sentencia de muerte.

En frente al edificio de justicia está el escenario que todos los años, en él hay varias sillas y lo que más me interesa las dos urnas con los nombres de todos nosotros. La mujer del Capitolio que acompañará al tributo se levanta y recita su discurso de todos los años. Como siempre está vistiendo una de las modas del momento que a mí siempre me han horrorizado, hoy se la ve menos asqueada que los años anteriores lo cual no es sorprendente. Seguro que ha estado restregando por todo el Capitolio que ella fue la escolta del ganador de los juegos del hambre del año pasado Haymitch Abernathy, pero ella no quiere estar aquí, en realidad la comprendo, yo tampoco.

Algunas veces me gustaría que me eligiesen, obviamente eso para mí eso significaría la muerte, no soy una luchadora, pero no es la muerte mejor que vivir en este lugar pobre y asqueroso, en el que día a día los agentes de la paz dan latigazos a personas, donde seguramente muera y a nadie le importe, donde estoy sola.

-Las damas primero.

Ha llegado el momento de la verdad, fuera cámaras y luces, los ojos asustados de las muchachas en las cuales me incluyo están puestos en el papelito, el fin de una vida, sin darme cuenta contengo la respiración.

-Lena Swan.

Soy yo.

* * *

**N/A Comenten por favor**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A Descargo de responsabilidad: Nada de esto me pertenece solo mi oc**

**Los capítulos por el momento van a estar divididos en dos partes, la primera pertenecerá a los ****51º juegos del hambre y la siguiente al momento actual que será justo al final de los 74º juegos del hambre.**

* * *

**La otra vencedora del distrito 12**

**Capítulo 2**

**51º juegos del hambre**

Al principio no me puedo mover, las piernas me tiemblan pero poco a poco lo voy logrando y al final logro llegar a esa especie de escenario que tienen montado y subo, todo el mundo está en silencio pero aun así soy capaz de oír los suspiros de alivio de las demás a las chicas, yo podría haber sido una de esas chicas pero no me tenía que tocar; ¿Por qué el mundo se pone en contra mía?

La mujer intenta hacerme hablar lo cual es inútil, aunque tuviera ganas de hacerlo no podría, lo único que me saldrían serían sollozos y dado que esto lo retransmitirán después debo intentar mostrarme lo más serena posible, aunque todo eso sea inútil, ahora le toca a los chicos y sale otro chico de la beta tan o más pobre que yo.

Genial

Este año será un gran año para los tributos del distrito doce.

* * *

En el edificio de Justicia algunos de los chicos del orfanato de la comunidad, el horripilante lugar donde yo vivo, vienen a visitarme todos me desean suerte aunque en sus puedo ver como saben que ya he perdido y cansada me echo a llorar ellos intentan consolarme pero acaban llorando también hasta que se van.

Cuando mi mejor amigo Albert viene a visitarme todavía sido llorando, él me envuelve en un abrazo.

-No llores- me dice - Debes mostrarte fuerte.

Yo intento calmarme.

-No tengo ninguna posibilidad contra los tributos profesionales.

-Con esa actitud seguro que no, además no puedes darles la satisfacción de verte derrotada antes de empezar- me dice intentando animarme.- Sabes coger un cuchillo, yo te he enseñado a tirarlo,solo tienes que mejorar tu puntería.- yo asiento más animada.

Tiene razón no puedo rendirme antes de comenzar, así seguro que no llego a nada y tampoco le voy a dar el gusto al Capitolio de morir sin antes luchar.

* * *

**Actualidad**

Aquí estoy, más de veinte años después de mis juegos hambre, viendo la última entrega de este programa en la televisión, una emisión obligatoria, lo único que estoy obligada a hacer durante todo el año para recordarme que esa diminuta esperanza de que las cosas pueden cambiar no existe.

Soy una reclusa en mi propia casa, el Capitolio me ha tachado de enferma desde mis juegos del hambre, dice que tengo un trastorno que no me permite salir a espacios abiertos sin sufrir un ataque de histeria. Me es imposible recordar se siente al estar bajo el sol, pero gracias al Capitolio todavía recuerdo la sangre, los muertos y todo lo demás.

La parte buena es que no tengo que hacer lo que se supone que un mentor tiene que hacer: ir a la cosecha, entrenar a los tributos, buscar a los patrocinadores...eso ha quedado todo a cargo de Haymitch con el cual hace mucho tiempo que no hablo. De lo único que tengo obligación es de ver cada año los juegos de hambre, en los cuales ningún tributo del distrito 12 no ha vuelto a ganar.

Tampoco es que quiera volver a salir fuera ¿para qué? Para ver el mismo lugar de mi infancia, no hay nada que ver solo pobreza y miseria, gente que muere de hambre y nadie haciendo nada por evitarlo, yo no debería de estar muriéndome de asco en esta casa en la aldea de los Vencedores porque tuve un golpe de suerte. O eso es lo que dicen ellos, lo que hubiera sido una suerte fuera que me matasen pero no aquí estoy viendo los septuagésimos cuartos juegos del hambre y nada ha cambiado, el Capitolio sigue engañando a la como este año prometiendo que dos tributos vencedores del mismo distrito lo lograrían y como siempre la gente se lo sigue creyendo.

Ya han eliminado al último tributo del distrito 2 y solo quedan los dos del distrito doce, los míos debería estar saltando de alegría si no fuera porque sé lo que va a ocurrir. Los chicos esperan a que la voz anuncié que ellos ganan pero…nada no ocurre nada.

Cuando estoy a punto dormirme el Capitolio da su veredicto, se oye claro y sencillo y es tal y como lo esperaba.

-Saludos, finalistas de los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre. La última modificación de las normas se ha revocado. Después de examinar con más detenimiento el reglamento, se ha llegado a la conclusión de que sólo puede permitirse un ganador. Buena suerte y que la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte.

Los chicos se quedan observándose sin saber muy bien qué hacer, el chico hace un gesto de sacar algo del bolsillo, un cuchillo y tirarlo al agua, la chica interpreta mal el gesto y lo apunta con una flecha al darse cuenta ella también tira el arco.

Los muchachos comienzan a tener una discusión sobre quien vive y quien muere.

Hasta que la joven saca de su bolsillo unas vallas venenosas, cada uno coge unas cuantas y se preparan para comerlas hasta que…

-¡Parad! ¡Parad! Damas y caballeros, me llena de orgullo presentarles a los vencedores de los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre: ¡Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark! ¡Les presento a... los tributos del Distrito 12!

Me quedo mirando fijamente la televisión unos momentos mientras una sonrisa se me forma de manera inconsciente en la cara.

Insensatos no saben lo que acaban de hacer.

Me gustan.

Tal vez quede algo por lo que luchar.

Pero antes tendré que salir.

Me levanto del sofá y corro hacía mi habitación, tropiezo un par de veces ya que ahora no estoy acostumbrada a correr como antes, abro miro mi armario lleno de ropa del Capitolio y hago una mueca como pude dejar que esto terminara ahí, en cuanto pueda tengo que hacer limpieza con urgencia, rebusco en todo el armario hasta que doy con un conjunto de ropa pasable.

Cuando estoy lista, corro escaleras abajo hacia la puerta pero me detengo al llegar a ella, espero unos instantes y acerco lentamente la mano al pestillo, luego empujo la puerta con fuerza y miro al exterior, parece la Aldea de los Vencedores de siempre pero no es así, algo ha cambiado.

Lentamente comienzo sacando una mano a fuera, pero esta se llena de sangre en cuanto sale.

-No puede ser.

Intento salir pero veo una persona muerta en medio de la calle.

No, no puedo salir ellos me están esperando.

Grito.


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A Descargo de responsabilidad: De aquí solo me pertenecen mis Oc**

* * *

**La otra vencedora del distrito 12**

**Capítulo 3**

**51º juegos del hambre**

Cuando el tren comienza a moverse admiro su gran velocidad, me pregunto a cuanto irá. La mujer del Capitolio me acompaña hasta mi compartimento y me comenta que la cena estará en una hora, que este lista, yo asiento obedientemente y me adentro en el compartimento. Nada más entrar me miro en el espejo de mi dormitorio, se nota que he estado llorando la estrategia de la persona fuerte ya no funcionará. Chasqueó la lengua, necesito una nueva estrategia.

Pero antes necesito ropa nueva.

Miro en los cajones donde ropa nueva me espera pero no ropa de la clase del Capitolio, (vestidos multicolores, con volantes y esas cosas) sino ropa bonita, se me escapa un suspiro al saber que no voy a tener que vestirme de esas manera, luego me pregunto cómo me pude esperar una cosas así el Capitolio no pondría en uno de los tributos ninguno de sus "preciosos" diseños. Elijo una camiseta y un pantalón negro como el carbón, pienso sonriendo y eso me hace sentir un poco más en casa, me recojo mi pelo suelto en una simple coleta para que no me moleste y ya estoy.

Busco en mi habitación papel y lápiz para anotar y escribo el nombre del otro tributo, Tyler así se llama, antes casi no había prestado atención por el shock pero al salir del Edificio de Justicia comencé a recopilar los máximos datos que podía y eso comenzaba por saber quién era mi compañero de equipo, cuando salimos él me sonrío y yo le sonreí de vuelta mientras intentaba recordar todo lo que sabía de él. Su nombre era Tyler, era un año mayor que yo y tenía muchas hermanas.

No es mucho pero ya es algo.

Luego las otras personas que me faltaban en este círculo en que me moveré próximamente eran la escolta del Capitolio, que he descubierto que su nombre es Julia y mi mentor Haymitch Abernathy, ganador de los juegos del hambre del año pasado, sé que tiene la misma edad que Tyler y es muy inteligente y guapo. Bueno eso último no era un dato objetivo.

Lo escribo todo y miro la hoja, por algo se empieza.

* * *

Cuando llega la hora de cenar Tyler y yo llegamos a la vez al comedor donde nos recibe Julia y nos pide que nos sentemos, Haymitch todavía no ha llegado.

Justo cuando nos vamos a sentar lo hace pero el Haymitch que veo no es el mismo que veía antes de sus juegos por la calle, este no es capaz de caminar el línea recta y lleva en la mano una botella a que por supuesto no es agua ni ninguna otra clase de bebida no alcohólica ya que reconozco perfectamente el olor de las consumiciones que toman los empleados del orfanato. Tyler también lo ve y se queda tan boquiabierto. A duras penas se sienta en una silla, Tyler le pregunta:

-¿Bebes?

Puedo percibir como Julia se tensa un poco como si no se hubiera esperado que ninguno preguntarse eso.

Parece que Haymitch va a responder pero Julia se le adelanta:

-Haymitch ha estado bebiendo un poco últimamente, nada importante.

Yo no me lo creo y se nota que mi compañero tampoco.

¿Nada importante? Este chico es el que da la cara por nosotros, tiene que conseguirnos patrocinadores, todo el mundo sabe que cuantos más patrocinadores se tiene mejor, ya partimos con desventaja al ser el distrito más pobre y dudo mucho que Haymitch lo consiga borracho.

-Creo que Haymitch puede responder a eso él solo- digo desafiándolo con la mirada.

-¿Os importa?

Me pongo roja de furia y pongo las manos sobre la mesa:

-Que si me importa si arruinas tu vida, no- digo mientras niego con la cabeza- Que me importa si estás borracho mientras jugamos y no nos buscas patrocinadores, sí- digo esta vez mientras asiento con la cabeza – Porque fíjate tú, yo quiero vivir.

-Yo también- me secunda Tyler.

Los ojos de Haymitch se estrechan.

-Fíjate los niñitos quieren vivir pues no hay nada después de los juegos solo muerte, o mueres corporalmente o ya se encargará el Capitolio de que mueras emocionalmente.

El ambiente se tensa bastante. Yo no aparto mis ojos de los de Haymitch.

-No hay salida-termina.

-Siempre hay una- le grito.

-El año pasado yo también pensaba igual.

-Bueno porque no nos sentamos, cenamos y hablamos…- dice Julia intentando relajar el ambiente, como si yo fuera a cenar después de esta charla tan esclarecedora.

-Yo no tengo hambre- digo mientras aparto los ojos del chico y me marcho.

Sé que Tyler me sigue porque oigo decir a Julia.

-¡Esperad no os vayáis!

Tyler enseguida me alcanza.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-No lo sé- le confesé- Pero tenemos que hacerle prometer que no beberá nada durante los juegos.

-¿Cómo saber que lo cumple?

-No podemos- digo meneando la cabeza- tendremos que confiar en él.

Tyler se ofrece a llevarme a mi habitación, es todo un caballero lástima que próximamente tengamos que tratar de matarnos el uno al otro.

* * *

**Actualidad**

Los vecinos se están empezando a mudar, miro por la ventana como llegan las dos familias.

Effie ha venido unos días antes para prevenirme de que vendrán los dos nuevos vencedores para verme hoy, tampoco es que tenga mucho que hacer la casa está limpia, no hay mucho que hacer en una casa durante más de veinte años así que siempre la mantengo lo más limpia posible, solo encargué algo más de comida.

Effie llegó después de mis juegos del hambre, con mi victoria Julia consiguió un gran y merecido ascenso a un distrito más rico.

Los oigo llegar.

-Bueno chicos ya conocéis a Haymitch pero como debéis saber ya hay otra vencedora de los juegos del hambre del distrito 12 viva en estos momentos…- me presenta Effie.

-Hace mucho tiempo que nadie la ha visto, dicen que está muerta.

-No, no está muerta, está muy viva y es una gran persona- a Effie siempre le ha enfadado ese rumor, soy su vencedora favorita, seguramente sea porque no bebo.

Llaman la puerta.

-Hola- saludo al abrirla.

Ellos me miran con la boca abierta.

-Así que es cierto- dice el chico, Peeta.

-Pasad y sentaos por favor, estáis en vuestra casa- les invito.

¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa?

-Siempre tan educada- dice Effie- sin duda siempre ha sido mi vencedora favorita.

-Bueno tampoco has tenido mucho donde elegir- le dice Katniss.

-¿Queréis té o algo?- les pregunto.

-No, estamos bien, gracias.

-¿Cómo es que nunca se te ve por el distrito?

Trago saliva.

-Veréis- digo mirando fijamente a mis manos- después de mis juegos yo no estuve bien, me quedó una especie de trastorno, no puedo salir al exterior y bueno el Capitolio no pensó en otro sitio mejor para tenerme que aquí en la aldea de los Vencedores.

-Vamos que te recluyeron- dice Katniss.

La miro y me río.

-Sí eso es exactamente como yo lo describo, pero por mucho que me pese tienen razón no puedo salir- hago una pausa-ya lo he intentado.


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A Descargo de responsabilidad: Nada me pertenece solo mis Oc.**

* * *

**La otra vencedora del distrito 12**

**Capítulo 4**

**51º juegos del hambre**

Al amanecer aún no había pegado ojo, nerviosa por los juegos, recordando todos los escenarios de años pasados y también porque maldita sea tenía hambre, por culpa de mi enfado no había comido y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias ¿estará el desayuno preparado a estas horas? No perdía nada por mirar.

Me muevo silenciosamente hasta el vagón comedor que está abierto, dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio y entro dentro, me sorprendo al ver que hay alguien más en la cocina.

-Mira si es la chica que no quiere morir.

Maldición.

-Hola Haymitch-saludo intentando ser amable-¿qué tal has dormido?

-No decías que no tenías hambre.

-Lo que no tenía ganas era de ver tu cara- le digo irritada, es mi mentor y debería tratar de llevarme bien con él si quiero sobrevivir pero no lo aguanto.

-Me gustas.

Me pilla por sorpresa como no sé que responderle me dirijo hacia la mesa sin mediar palabra.

-¿Aún no han traído el desayuno?

Ignora mi pregunta y se sienta a mi lado.

-Mira, ayer tenías razón.

-Lo sé.

-No eres de las que pones las cosas fáciles.

-Lo siento- digo- Continúa.

-Pueden que los juegos me dejaran un poco tocado y lo que ocurrió después también- explica- Pero este es mi primer año como mentor y no debería beber tanto.

-Eso es lo que he dicho.

-Es muy complicado hablar contigo ¿lo sabías?- me dice y yo sonrío.-Bueno que procuraré beber menos.

-Gracias- le agradezco. Un problema menos.

-Por cierto ¿tu nombre era?

-Lena.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato pero no uno incomodo, al menos yo no lo sentía así.

Pronto llegaron Tyler y Julia, para desayunar, le di la gran noticia, vi que se aliviaba también, me agradeció haberme ocupado del asunto. Yo la dije que no había sido nada.

-Hemos llegado- anuncia Julia después de un rato.

Tanto Tyler como yo miramos a través de la ventana para ver por primera vez el Capitolio, lleno de estridentes colores y con magnificas y lujosas casas, que hasta ahora solo podía haber visto en la televisión.

-¡Vamos!- nos dice Julia- Vuestros estilistas os están esperando.

Después de que los preparadores terminaran conmigo, mi estilista vino a verme, él me mira de arriba abajo como intentando decidirse que hará conmigo. Ya me estoy viendo con el trajo de minero que nos ponen todos los años.

-Mi compañero y yo vamos a cambiar un poco el estilo de todos los años.

-En serio- ni tan siquiera trato de ocultar mi alivio.

Y un rato después ahí estoy enfrente de miles de personas sonriendo con un flamante vestido negro brillante, negro como el carbón como siempre suelo pensar yo, Tyler y yo sonreímos y saludamos todo lo que podemos y más.

Ese es nuestro momento de intentar brillar.

* * *

**Actualidad**

-¿No estás emocionado?- le pregunto a Peeta- Mañana comienza la Gira de la Victoria.

El chico suspira resignado, me ha estado viniendo a visitar mucho últimamente cosa que yo agradezco profundamente ya que no recuerdo la última vez que tuve en mi casa a un ser humano que no me desagrade. Normalmente tomamos el té o algo por el estilo mientras hablamos.

-Tendré que volver a actuar.

-Sí pero saldrás de este lugar- contesto yo- Yo mataría por lograr salir del distrito 12- en realidad lo haría con tal de poder salir de mi casa.

-Pero tú tuviste ya tu gira de la Victoria, ya has visto los otros distritos-me dice.

-No creo que lo que tuve yo pudiera definirse como Gira de la Victoria, cada vez que salía de un edificio me tenían que drogar, en realidad prácticamente di mis discursos así.

Peeta mira a través de la ventana:

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo intentaste?

-No me acuerdo- miento- Pero fue hace poco.

Peeta mira pensativo, se levanta de su asiento en el sofá y dice:

-¿Por qué no lo intentamos?

Tengo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no escupir el té:

-¿Ahora?

-Sí ¿Por qué no?

-Estas bien digo dudosamente.

Esto es una pésima idea.

-Dame las manos y cierra los ojos- me dice Peeta como si fuera un profesional.

Yo suspiro y hago lo que me dice.

-Ahora vamos a movernos sigue mis instrucciones.

Yo la sigo pero a pesar de eso me choco contra varios muebles por el camino de regreso.

-Esto es una tontería- digo con el ceño fruncido- Voy a abrir los ojos.

-No espera, ya casi esta.

Poco a poco, pasito a pasito me voy dejando guiar por Peeta.

-Vaya, vaya ¿qué tenemos aquí?- dice una voz para mi más que conocida.

-¿Haymitch?

No tiene sentido Haymitch no viene nunca a mi casa, eso quiere decir…

"Lena"- dice una voz que también reconozco de inmediato parece mentira que haya pasado tanto tiempo desde los juegos.

-¿Tyler?- pregunto de inmediato y abro los ojos.

Cuando lo hago me arrepiento de inmediato estoy cubierta de su sangre.

-No, no puede ser- susurro.

Doy unos cuantos pasos hacia tras y miro la calle, todo está lleno de sangre.

-No puede ser- grito esta vez.

Peeta y Haymitch se miran tan tranquilos como si no lo vinieran.

-La sangre- grito.

Ellos se intentan acercar a mí pero yo los aparto con las manos. Estoy a punto de echarme a llorar, caigo de rodillas incapaz de soportarlo más los susurros de Tyler se han vuelto gritos y risas pero no son solo los de él, son los de muchas otras personas que no soy capaz de identificar.

-Cariño, vamos a tu casa- me dice Haymitch agarrándome el brazo, yo intento que me suelte pero su agarre es fuerte.

-No los ves, no los escuchas- le digo mirándole a los ojos, yo ya estoy llorando y me cuesta respirar. Haymitch me mira tristemente y tengo una sensación de déjà vu.

Apenas puedo respirar ahora.

-No, Lena no los veo- él me coge en brazos y se dirige a mi casa, Peeta viene detrás.

-Haymitch, no puedo respirar- digo.

-Tranquila, ya estas a salvo- me dice suavemente.

- Voy a buscar a la Sra Everdeen- oigo la voz de Peeta a lo lejos pero yo ya estoy lejos.


End file.
